1864 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published portrait by George Frederic Watts, painted 1863 or this year]] Canada * Charles Heavysege: ** The Owl (Montreal) ** The Dark Huntsman (a dream) (Montreal) United Kingdom * William Allingham: ** Laurence Bloomfield in Ireland''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 ** Editor, The Ballad Book, anthology * Robert Browning, Dramatis Personae, including "Rabbi Ben Ezra" and "Caliban upon Setebos" * Edward Hartley Dewart, Selections from Canadian Poets, the first anthology of Canadian poetry in EnglishBentley, D. M. R., "Pre-Confederation Poetry" article in The Canadian Encyclopedia, retrieved February 8, 2009 * Robert Lowry, "Beautiful River" * George MacDonald, Adela Cathcart, fairy tales, parables and poems * Winthrop Mackworth Praed, Poems, including a memoir by Derwent Coleridge, posthumously published * William Brighty Rands, anonymously published, Lilliput Levee, for children * Alfred Lord Tennyson, Enoch Arden United States * George Henry Baker, Poems of the War''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * William Cullen Bryant: ** Thirty Poems ** Hymns * Edmund Clarence Stedman, Alice of Monmouth: An Idyll of the Great War and Other Poems * John Greenleaf Whittier, In War Time, United States Other * Aleardo Aleardi, I fuochi sull'Appennibo, Italy * Alfred de Vigny, Les Destinées, philosophical poems on discipline and social order; posthumously published (died 1863), France Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 4 – Richard Hovey (died 1900), American * February 17 – A.B. ("Banjo") Paterson (died 1941), Australian writer and poet * August 16 – Mary Gilmore (died 1962), Australian poet and journalist * September 18 – Itō Sachio 伊藤佐千夫, pen name of Itō Kojirō (died 1913), Japanese, Meiji period tanka poet and novelist (surname: Itō) * September 29 – Miguel de Unamuno (died 1936), Spanish essayist, novelist, poet, playwright and philosopher ;Also: ** Sydney Jephcott (died 1951), Australian ** Charles H. Souter (died 1944), Australian Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 29 – Lucy Aikin * February 2 – Adelaide Anne Procter (born 1825), English poet, a daughter of poet Bryan Procter * May 20 – John Clare (born 1793), English poet * Stephen Foster * Nathaniel Hawthorne * Walter Savage Landor * George Pope Morris * Paramananda (Kashmiri poet) (born 1791), Indian, Kashmiri-language poet See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1800s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry